


ideas

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: just wanting opinions on what to try write next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: so basically this is just to see if anyone is a) actually interested and b) to try motivate me so yeah heres some things im even currently writing or want to write so if you wanna see them just say





	ideas

Right as im sure youve all noticed im awful at uploading and its basically lack of any kind of motivation tbh so i wanted to try just writing all my ideas down and having you vote or be like i want that one to try motivate me so yeah sorry if this is annoying or something but yeah i do enjoy writing i know im not very good at it but im decent at ideas so anyway also this doesnt mean that im not gonna ever do this if you dont vote it just probably means your gonna have to wait a while and for the ones not already started it becomes likely ill forget them (all my started are on my works so)

The walking dead

My baby shot me down series

\- Next bit will be about escaping basically

An unlikely family

-Carls life gets destroyed when his uncle kills himself and leaves them with a crazy psycho (negan after them all) who makes carl choose between jusith or his parents and then makes carl shot them both himself and basically he gets adopted witht judith after this by michonne and carol, daryl, sophia and a bunch of others just there as well whilst he tries to deal with it all

-No apocaylpse with just carl happy

Brooklyn nine nine

5 times captain holt comforts jake

-next chapter will be a future one where jakes freaking out because amys pregnant

Detroit become human

-Connor is a child not an andriod either but basically as a child he was put into care and amanda adopts him and trains him to be a robot basically from about 3 then shes killed and hank is made to take connor in

Harry potter

-Just him talking about his childhood to ron and hermoine

Gotham

-Its bruces birthday and selina, alfred, jim and fox?? (i cant remember rn its been a while since i watched this show ok and im tired but the computer guy i actually like him tbh but like his names gone)

 

So yeah thats all my ideas im willing to write if you have a platonic prompt for any of these and mcu, doctor who, sherlock bbc, believe, merlin, being human and pretty much just tell me the fandom and ill tell you if im in it lmaoand then ill consider it as well i say platonic because i cant write kissing and sex and shit sorry lol also ignore all the mistakes i cba to fix them as youll get the general idea anyway and this isnt a fic so i dont need to try lol


End file.
